<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Ragrets by Rose711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343407">No Ragrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711'>Rose711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malex Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forrest isn't in it but he and Alex are together, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Malex Week 2020, Minor Forrest Long/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:19:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex asks Michael if he can tell Forrest about aliens... and Kate.</p><p>Written for Day 5 of Malex Week 2020: "Do you regret it?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malex Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Ragrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know, I know, it's Malex week, what the hell is Alex doing with Forrest? But this is what I came up with, and I promise that it is very hopeful for Malex and Malex is in a good place in this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Fuck this,” Michael growled as he dropped a wrench dramatically to the ground. The truck in front of him just wouldn’t cooperate and he was over it. He knew he could fix it, and would fix it, but right now they needed a break from each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sauntered over to his workbench and grabbed a soda, taking it to the metals chairs outside his airstream. Leaning his head back he stared at the sky as he let out a deep sigh, trying to let all the anxiety out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzed and he groaned as he dug it out of his pocket. However, his mood instantly lifted when he saw Alex’s name across his screen; he couldn’t open the text fast enough. The tension he had been holding in his body all day finally released as he saw that Alex was asking him to grab food at the Crashdown in a couple hours. He enthusiastically replied back so quickly that he made himself cringe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been about three months since he and Maria broke up and Alex and Forrest had gotten together. Forrest had even integrated himself into their friend group fairly well. It had been tough, he wasn’t afraid to admit that. Seeing another man make Alex smile and laugh made Michael green at times. But watching Alex become himself again, become </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was worth it and he regretted nothing. Because, oddly enough, he knew that their time would come. Until then, he would do what he had to do to be the man Alex deserved and he would continue to build their friendship, something he realized over the past year that he desperately needed – and wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another look at the truck, and another frustrated throw of a wrench, Michael showered and changed. Grabbing a bite to eat together at the Crashdown was nothing unusual for them; despite Alex’s new relationship, which he readily admitted was “just casual,” they had continued to lean on each other and realized that they truly liked each other as people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strutting into the Crashdown, Michael waved to Max and Isobel across the diner as he slid into the booth across from Alex, who had already ordered a plate of fries for them. Michael didn’t know how he could love this man any more than he already did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly ordered and easily made small talk about music, work and their friends. It was only when Michael noticed Alex had yet to touch any food did he question the reason for this dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Michael asked, making sure that Alex could feel the sincerity but not the worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to ask you something, Guerin.” Michael tensed. The tone was more Captain Manes than Alex, but there was no accusations in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex faltered, shifting his eyes to the table and taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, Forrest and I have been hanging out more, but it’s not serious,” Alex said nervously, lifting his eyes to Michael then. Michael’s heart melted despite the initial pang of jealousy. “Anyways, he has started looking into the history of his family’s farm, and the history of Roswell, more deeply since he feels a bit more connected to them now.” Alex paused too dramatically for Michael’s liking. “He has mentioned several times that maybe we were on to something regarding aliens.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why? Why now?!” Michael began to get panicky. With Jesse dead and gone and Flint in rehab, perhaps it was naïve to think they could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t know. I’ve been trying to ask questions while also steering him away from anything alien related.” Alex sounded defeated. “But, interestingly enough, he’s also been really upset about Kate’s death lately. I guess they promised each other that for her 30</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> birthday they would do a road trip throughout Spain and Portugal and her birthday is around now.” Alex sighed and Michael could see that Alex was hurting for Forrest’s loss. And that made him both envious and nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what did you want to ask me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a good guy who could also help-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex. What is the question?” Michael implored, growing agitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to tell him about aliens… and about Kate.” Alex folded his hands together in front of him, his knuckles turning white. Michael thought he may be having a stroke because there is no way that sentence just came out of Alex’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just say that?” Alex just looked up with him and locked eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” It came out a little louder and angrier than Michael meant it, but he felt that the question warranted it. “You want to tell your wannabe boyfriend – a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Long</span>
  </em>
  <span> – about us for what reason? To bring you two closer together? To build trust? If you can’t do that on your own then you have other problems to worry about. Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> use me and my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair. You don’t get to be jealous and you don’t get to talk about my relationship as if you know anything about it, do you hear me?” Captain Manes was back and the tone made Michael truly listen to him. “Forrest and I are getting closer and I don’t like how I have to keep lying to him. Plus he is starting to do a lot of research on his own and the way his mind works and puts things together is incredible. With his military background as well, I actually think he could be an asset to us. And he deserves to know what happened to Kate, and that it wasn’t Rosa’s fault. I think Rosa deserves that in a way as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael could do nothing but shake his head. Although, he had to admit to himself that he did understand and if he put himself in Alex’s shoes he would want the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Alex continued exasperated but not letting up. “It has been refreshing to have someone in my life not know about aliens. To not know my family’s tragic history, the pain they caused. It’s been refreshing to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> and not have to worry about the supernatural forces causing me anxiety on a daily basis. It’s been easy and sometimes you need easy. So I wouldn’t be asking this if I really didn’t think it would help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A twinge of hurt coursed through Michael as he paused for a bit. “Do you regret it?” he nearly whispered, looking down at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regret what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting involved with aliens. Taking on Project Shepard. Finding out what I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael heard Alex sigh and saw his hands unclench out of the corner of his eye. “Michael, look at me.” It took a few seconds but Michael finally locked eyes with Alex. “No. I don’t. I would never regret it, any of it. It began as a way to correct my family’s legacy and make sure that the horrible things done in the past would not be repeated. But I also did it to ensure that you and your family would be safe. And that is why I continued; I will never stop protecting you. I promise I will protect you. That has been my priority and will continue to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael was fighting back tears; the emotion behind Alex’s words was all Michael needed to hear to know that he was genuine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will always protect you too, and that is one reason I am hesitant. I don’t know Forrest well at all, and you don’t really either in the scheme of things.” Michael was trying to be rational and logical. “As you said, he’s ex-military, and while that could be helpful, it could also be harmful. But I understand. And I can’t say that I wouldn’t feel the same.” Alex nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you break up with him,” Michael continued, “do you think him knowing would be an issue? Do you think he would use it against us, against you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Alex said, letting out a breath he seemed to be holding. “I really don’t think it will be a problem when we stop seeing each other.” Michael couldn’t help but be hung up on Alex’s use of “when” and a small grin appeared but quickly disappeared as he sighed heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust you, Alex, I do. But maybe we can sit on this for another week or so, make sure you feel the same?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do that.” Alex smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I want to talk to Max and Isobel, this is their secret too. If they don’t agree, maybe we can figure out what you can tell Forrest. And if they agree, perhaps we can all come up with what you will tell him, especially about Kate. There are some things he doesn’t need to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a good plan,” Alex nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that is not the conversation I was expecting to have tonight when you texted earlier!” They both laughed and started eating their now-cold burgers and fries. The small talk from earlier continued, with no mention of aliens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you remember the song I sang at open mic night?” Alex said casually as he stood, readying to leave. Michael just looked at him in shock – they hadn’t spoken about the song at all. “I want you to know that what I sang was the truth. All of it… especially the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael stared at him questioningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you regret leaving early?” Alex smirked as he put a $20 on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the end of it? How did the song end?” Michael stammered out in an embarrassingly desperate fashion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex just winked and flashed a smile. “I’ll call you later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael watched him walk out the diner while trying to figure out a way to listen to the end of his song.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! 🤗❤</p><p>tumblr: theviewofmylife</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>